


建 言

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 給鶯太太的水中黃金寫的番外/interlude。大概對應這裡 http://gelsemiumelegans.lofter.com/post/27d8db_1c6978c11 的劇情。雖說劇本是我弄的但構思里本來沒有這個的。後來……嗯（不要省略）畫手說有工口所以有了工口xx總之順利完結真是太好了，鶯太太辛苦。也十分感謝讀者們，在下什麼都不會做只好鏟點廢料.jpg





	建 言

「⋯⋯如果你看到有人被穿刺的話，那應該就是我做的。」

⋯⋯那可真是些高聳入雲的樁子。

齊格弗里德看到眼前的風景的時候想，血腥味和那引起的反胃感還要之後才去到他那裡。而他還要過一會兒才能認知到木樁上乃至是他腳下都是屍體⋯⋯是人，曾經活生生的人。那和他一樣站在屍體堆成的山上的男人的臉龐因為笑容而扭曲，他看著對方露出那如同野獸一般的牙齒——那彷彿是邪惡本身。齊格弗里德不懼怕那高聳入雲的木樁，或是被穿刺在樁子或者堆在地上的屍體，但當男人露出笑容的時候，縱是他也難免感到恐懼。

「你知道人的鮮血是多麼甜美嗎。」那個聲音對他說。

那是弗拉德，他熟悉的人——然而齊格弗里德很快又否定了這一點：弗拉德不曾為自己的罪惡辯解——若他是以殺人取樂，怎麼會那樣承認自己的罪惡？齊格弗里德咬緊牙關，攥緊了拳頭準備用盡全力與之對抗的時候，一切又忽然恢復了原狀。

「⋯⋯齊格弗里德⋯⋯？」

弗拉德正充滿不解地看著他，他的左手正用力抓著對方的手腕，右手則是抓著對方的上臂，溫度和脈搏透過肌膚傳到他的手上⋯⋯

「唔，你可真是熱情。」他聽到弗拉德說。

「⋯⋯我⋯⋯我不是那個意思，只是在想是不是你也一樣被那樣折磨過⋯⋯」齊格弗里德幾乎是慌慌張張地解釋著，剛剛的景象仍然如烙印一般留在他的意識中。「⋯⋯那一定很難受。」

「⋯⋯」弗拉德沈默片刻，嘆了嘆氣，指節滑過他的臉頰，然後又湊過去將他裹進一個雖然也一樣親暱，卻更像是在對待朋友而並非情人的擁抱裡，他忍不住將手攀上對方的肩膀⋯⋯然而比起從那裡傳來的溫度，更明顯的卻是自己的心跳。

雙手不住顫抖，齊格弗里德忍不住又收緊了手指。

「⋯⋯等，等一下⋯⋯」被推在床榻上的時候齊格弗里德忍不住說——他不是抗拒這種事，但剛剛他的確不是這個意思⋯⋯然而現在再解釋些什麼也似乎已經太遲了。弗拉德先是彎下腰輕輕親吻齊格弗里德的嘴角，然後又貼上他的嘴唇⋯⋯那是一個緩慢的親吻，就像是連氣息和呼吸都變得綿長一樣。然後那些細碎的親吻又落在他的脖子、喉嚨上，弗拉德輕輕舔吻那裡的肌膚的時候齊格弗里德又免不了顫抖起來，隔著衣物胡亂抓著對方的後背。

⋯⋯齊格弗里德還是總想說些什麼，又或者說他總覺得弗拉德是的確還有些什麼要跟他說，但還是沒有這麼做，只是將他的思緒也一併吞進沈默裡一般。弗拉德在用大腿和膝蓋隔著褲子磨蹭著他的下身，手指解開衣物碰到他的肌膚。他早已知道弗拉德的手上都是老繭，也不是第一次在被觸碰的時候聯想到金屬，沙塵⋯⋯乃至是血。

他覺得自己早就該感覺到這些，卻不能知曉自己當時是裝作不知道，還是真的不知道——儘管齊格弗里德也並不認為這有什麼奇怪：就算是在經歷那次戰鬥以前他也一樣認為弗拉德大概也是這樣的人，但將那烙印在意識裡的風景和現在溫柔地愛撫他的手指聯繫在一起卻不見得那麼容易——

⋯⋯乳頭被含進去的時候齊格弗里德忍不住驚叫，那先是柔軟的舌頭在乳暈上打轉，然後是被吮吸⋯⋯弗拉德的手指還在輕輕擠捏著另外一邊，那甜美的酸痛牽扯著快樂在身體裡發出嘶吼。齊格弗里德忍不住伸手去撫慰自己，手掌包裹著充血的器官磨蹭著。弗拉德看了看他，好像是又在笑他迫不及待，然後一邊在齊格弗里德的臉頰和唇邊落下親吻，手指沿著大腿根滑下去碰到他已經溢出前液的性器，而那些水滴一般的露珠很快就滑了下去，然後弗拉德又用手把那些蹭在囊袋柔軟的肌膚那裡⋯⋯這種被不緊不慢地折磨的感覺讓齊格弗里德也忍不住加快了手上的動作。

「所以我說你可真是熱情⋯⋯」弗拉德又重複了一次，他的語氣十分柔軟，卻好像是還帶著些無奈和戲謔似的。那讓齊格弗里德羞恥得忍不住轉過去，但對方卻沒有停下⋯⋯弗拉德的手指在他會陰附近按壓著的時候就幾乎讓他顫抖著夾緊了大腿，但也阻止不了之後他的手指擠進去⋯⋯一開始他也和之前一樣只覺得異樣，然而用了些油膏以後就比之前更滑順了一點。不消幾下，那埋在裡面的手指進出的時候好像也肆無忌憚起來。

⋯⋯

對方溫暖的氣息還靠在他耳邊，無論是被親吻下頜抑或是鎖骨都掀起風波帶來甜美的暗湧。齊格弗里德總覺得那就像是迫不及待地想被侵犯，被填滿⋯⋯就好像只有這樣才能將烙印在視線和意識裡的風景驅除。弗拉德的手指撐開窄道，從裡面碰到敏感處的時候的感覺彷彿是有什麼要在身體裡炸裂開來。被碰觸挑逗自己平時不會碰的地方，什麼的，被佔有的快樂和異樣感都讓他無地自容，忍不住催促對方繼續⋯⋯而弗拉德也溫柔地回應了他，充血膨脹的器官在進入的時候蹂躪著裡面柔軟的敏感的黏膜，一點點推進著，直到就連齊格弗里德自己也覺得已經不能再繼續為止。那是一種陌生又如蜜糖一般黏膩的疼痛⋯⋯弗拉德抓著他的腰，每一次撞擊都進到比之前更深的地方，彷彿是大肆破壞以後又將他名為自我的幻覺組裝起來。齊格弗里德的手指在弗拉德的背上抓著，應該會留下些抓痕吧——

⋯⋯這種想法竟也讓齊格弗里德忍不住微笑——那就像是某種毒藥一般侵蝕著意識，而弗拉德一邊操著他，一邊親吻他的頸側和嘴角，最後貼上他的嘴唇，將他因為快樂發出的喊叫，乃至是在他耳邊低語，讓他不要停下的請求都一併吞下去，就像他之前也做過的那樣。感到高潮迫近的時候齊格弗里德忍不住想要再一次開始撫慰自己卻被對方阻止，手腕被按住以後迎接他的就不再是和剛剛一樣不緊不慢的律動而更像是衝撞。之前他也知道性器的確不如手指靈活，不過會進入得更深，而且⋯⋯弗拉德在盡情使用他——的確是這樣的，這個念頭幾乎讓齊格弗里德陷入瘋狂，意識到這一點的時候他哭叫著射了出來，濁液沾在下腹，然後弗拉德彷彿惡作劇一樣將它抹開，蹭在他之前已經濕漉漉的恥毛上面。高潮令他幾乎失去意識，後來也有些像是在半夢半醒裡徘徊⋯⋯齊格弗里德不太記得弗拉德是什麼時候停下的或是自己後來又高潮了幾次，只是大概覺得對方抓著他的手，手指緊扣著⋯⋯而自己也照這樣回應了他。

齊格弗里德總覺得自己做了個夢，那些高聳入雲的木樁又出現了⋯⋯

而野獸已不在那裡。


End file.
